Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Forest/Roleplay/Archive_1 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Forest/Roleplay/Archive_2 http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Forest/Roleplay/Archive_3 Lionstar blinked and looked around. An evil smile crept onto his face when he figured out what happened. 17:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Meteorpaw looked at Lionstar. "Um, hi." ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 17:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) (I can't figure out how to fix it, so just leve it as is. I'll figure it out later) Lionstar smiled. "Hello. Are you the one that brought me back?" 17:15, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Slashedface padded up. "What strong, fierce kits!" she said, looking at Brutualpaw and Bloodpaw. "New recuits?" Da one and only Embzerberru!! Wait, dere one more! 17:17, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Glimmershadow stood up tall looking down on Sunshinepaw. ------ Ashberry tackled Brutalpaw "Weakling!" She hissed. ------- Sunshinepaw launched herself on Glimmershadow clawing her shoulder. ----- Glimmershadow let out an earspliting screech "This means war!" The muscular she-cat snarled tackling Sunshinepaw. I'm obsessed with Avril Lavigne deal with it Fogface hissed at Ashberry, "Don't attack her! She only just got revived." The gray tom turned to Slashedface. "They're some of the older trainees, but they were killed by their father when they tried to escape." he told her, and then finally padded up to his former idol. "I don't recommend you get near Master," he paused, remembering Lionstar's painful and bloody death, "or he might put you to an end again. Just avoid him at all costs, but train trainees secretly, or he'll find out." Bbun (talk) 17:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Meteorpaw nodded. "Yeah, Fogface told me to reverse time and bring you back." He mewed nervously. "What is this place?" ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 17:31, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Owlpaw dashed up. "This is the Dark Forest! Our leader is Master Tigerscar, or Master. We train cats so they can help their clans in the best possible way. My Boss Fogface likes it here, so I followed him," she said eagerly, bouncing up and down. Da one and only Embzerberru!! Wait, dere one more! 18:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) "Owlpaw, I'm pretty sure he knows. He got beaten silly by Master, after all!" Fogface scolded his follower. He never understood why she followed him around. Bbun (talk) 18:27, January 27, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Meteorpaw blinked. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 18:30, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar growled at the sight of Lionstar. "Who let this kittypet into my forest.. again?" 18:50, January 27, 2013 (UTC Meteorpaw slowly shrinked. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 18:52, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Timepaw appeared. "This place stinks!" (She's here for plotting) ----- Shadefur hissed. "I haven't seen Lionstar in ages." he meowed curtly, nodding to the tom. ------ Yellowflower huffed. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 18:55, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Gingernose shook her head, starting to fade as she began to wake up. She just tilted her head, hissing as the world began to 'collapse' under her feet. Within moments, she was gone, back to Summerclan. Aradia Ampora (talk) 01:28, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Tanzaniteshadow saw Gingernose fade away, and she decided she also needed to wake up. Glaring at Fogface, and muttering the name "Foghead", she curled up and started to fade away. Meteorpaw woke up too. ''' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 01:49, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Riisngfeather walked back into camp, the stars in her fur fully faded. Her eyes had their usual glint to them, and she was glad to be home once more. Her plan was all working out- she'd visit Risingstar in his dreams, and influence him until WinterClan merely destroyed the other clans, and then themselves. Heck, she wouldn't even have to get a paw dirty. The black she-cat looked around, noticing Tigerscar. Who the hell is that? 05:14, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Rookpelt sighed. He had no idea what was going on. ---- Robinpaw opened her eyes. Where was she? What was this dark place? "W-Where am I?" She whispered in her soft voice. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 22:35, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Mossflower padded up to a slim brown tabby she-cat who randomly shimmered into view. "Well, young one, you obviously are special, because you're in the Dark Forest, where the best fighters go after death and train the future fighters." She lied. The Dark Forest was actually where the cats go once they die if they committed a horrible deed. Spottedpool AutumnClan (talk) 22:39, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Yellowflower rubbed against Shadefur, purring. "I know you're little black heart wants me, Shadefur." she hissed in his ear. "Hell no!" Shadefur growled. It was true, he had loved her once, but she was a player. He had no feelings for her anymore. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 22:41, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Birchstripe leapt at his sister, long claws unsheathed. He lashed at her back. Mousedash squealed in pain and fear, kicking him away. Birchstripe snarled, pinning her down. "You tick me off!" he spat, lashed at her neck. Mousedash squirmed away, fleeing. 23:10, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Fogface bounded over to the young apprentice. "No, Mossflower, you forgot a major part of the Dark Forest." he meowed, quite annoyed that she had greeted a newcomer before him. "The Dark Forest builds character! It teaches young trainees the value of even the smallest mouse, and important negotiation skills for later in your lives." Bbun (talk) 23:30, January 28, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Lionstar trembled in the corner, remembering what this place was. He had changed while he was faded. 23:36, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Shadefur padded away, bristling. "Come back when you realize how much you want me, Shadefur!" Yellowflower purred sexy-like. (lolololol) [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 23:39, January 28, 2013 (UTC) "Aw, looks who's the wimp in the corner?" Brutalpaw sneered at his father. In the past, his father had made him fade away into nothing when he tried to escape the Dark Forest. Now, because of his father's loss of status, he could finally get payback for his death. "You are daddy. Yes you are daddy. But you're a bad daddy. You kill too many cats. Nobody likes'' too many cats'' dead, right? Right Daddy?" Brutalpaw began his sneering, a small grin forming on his face. "No answer? Why, the dead cats give you this as payment for their deaths!" he finished, and turned around and sprayed urine onto his father's face, making sure every part of it was covered. "There there Daddy, its alright. They just want to have fun with you!" Brutalpaw added, and slashed at his father's legs. "Bloodpaw, come join in on the fun!" (Don't worry, they won't kill him) Bbun (talk) 23:46, January 28, 2013 (UTC)Bbun "What is this place? What in the name of StarClan in The Dark Forest? Why am I here? How did I get here?" Rbinpaw asked. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 23:58, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Bloodpaw padded over, tail bristling. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 00:00, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "Play with daddy, sister!" Brutalpaw meowed. He carefully whispered in her ear, "I mean beat him up. He hurt us, so we hurt him!" Bbun (talk) 00:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Bloodpaw blinked and scratched her father's shoulder, and instantly flinched back, afraid he'd make her vanish again. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 01:14, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Owlpaw, knowing her boss wanted more trainees, spotted a young SpringClan tabby. She influenced her to come to the DF and the young tabby appeared. ---- Rosepaw awoke in the Dark Forest and saw another apprentice staring at her. "Agh!" she yowled. "Am I-I in St-StarCl-Clan?". --- Owlpaw laughed. "No! This is the dark forest. We will make you a better fighter. Why d'you talk so weird?"---- Rosepaw slid out her claws. "I-I ha-have a s-st-st-stutt-stutter," Rosepaw snarled. Da one and only Embzerberru!! Wait, dere one more! 02:40, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Birchstripe glared at Yellowflower. "Do you have to creep out cats?" he growled. 00:53, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "Nice job, sis! That was surely fun," Brutalpaw complimented his sister. "but I think Daddy wants more fun." Bbun (talk) 01:49, January 30, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Yellowflower chuckled. "Do I have to? No." she purred and licked her paw. ------- Bloodpaw clawed at his ears. "Is that funner?" (Bloodpaw doesn't have proper grammar =P) [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 02:09, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "It's more fun, sis." Brutalpaw noted. "Yeah, that's more fun. But I think we've had enough fun for now. See you later Daddy." he added, and then went out of the corner and into the open. Bbun (talk) 02:42, January 30, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Rookpelt wandered around, looking confused. "What in the name of the Dark Forest is going on here?" He asked, shaking his head. ShoonDerpI'm not perfect, but I keep trying~ 01:43, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Bloodpaw shook her head. "Okay. But Daddy deserves more funner time with us!" ---- Shadefur hissed. "It's more fun. ''get it right." [[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 00:48, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Sharpshadow stalked through the dark, gloomy forest. Unlike all the other cats, he was on his own. He didn't need those cats to teach him any skills, and the thought of them doing so made fury rage through him. Without thinking, the dark brown tabby lashed at a tall tree with precise aim, though still leaving a deep gash in the trunk. He smirked. His warrior skills had not deserted him despite the amount of moons having passed since his death. --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'rry']]' I have only two flaws: what I say and what I do... 01:56, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Shadefur lept from his perch on a rock and slipped into the rotting trees, his black pelt bristling. Icefeather was having kits, and now that she had the heart of a mother, she would be unable to train no more, now that she knew the Dark Forest's true intentions. He smiled deviously as he thought of her one kit that had caused so much trouble in Icefeather's pregnancy. ''She will be my new trainee. ''He thpought evilly to himself. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'''I]][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 02:01, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Sharpshadow froze. He could smell another cat not too far away, sensing that the cat was murderous and hungry for blood. Turning away, Sharpshadow hoped that the cat hadn't caught a trace of him. Knowing he would rather die than join the others, Sharpshadow unsheathed his claws and prepared for a fight, hissing "Who's there?" --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'rry']]' I have only two flaws: what I say and what I do... 02:06, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Birchstripe padded back from murdering Quailsplash, muscules rippling. His pelt had splatters of scarlet blood on it. 23:53, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Shadefur hissed, revealing his yellow teeth. "An ally." [[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'''I]][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 23:57, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Birchstripe flicked his ear. "I'm waiting for that stupid Quailsplash to come into StarClan so i can rip open his throat again," he growled. 23:59, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Sharpshadow glared straight at Shadefur. "No cat here is my ally." --[[User:Atomic Angel|Sta]][[User_talk:Atomic Angel|'rry']]' I have only two flaws: what I say and what I do... 01:10, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Razorclaw waited for his trainee to come over. Tanzaniteshadow stalked over, her ears flattened. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r''''c'e'u''''s'?]]' 02:50, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Aspenclaw smiled, her sharp yellow teeth exposed to the dim light of the Dark Forest. She looked over at her mate, Fogface. (*so didn't almost type Fogdork*) 16:25, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to find mah' boss?" Fogface meowed to the gray she-cat. Bbun (talk) 16:34, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Aspenclaw flattened her ears and hissed at Fogface. "I see you still care more for our Master than you do me." (Lol, she's Fogdork's mate. She's a lovesick evil kitty. She's been brainwashed by his good looks, and is enchanted by his actions. She does what he does. She says what he says. She calls Tiggerscarf Mast because Fogdork does.) 16:40, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "He is the only one around here who treats me like an equal. Ain't a bad chap, either." Fogface replied curtly."Besides, besides him, you, me and Owlpaw. this place is filled with a bunch of loons, wimps, and angsty crybabies." he added, remembering how weak Lionstar was now compared to when he first met him. Bbun (talk) 16:48, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Bbun "This is the Dark Forest, not StarClan." Aspenclaw grumbled. Suddenly, she remembered being in StarClan a while back. 16:52, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "That's a load of fox-dung. When ah' came 'ere, I expected a 'ariety of cats around there. To me, most of them act the same. 'tis not a lie." Fogface retorted. Bbun (talk) 17:08, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Bbun "If cats want to be here in the Dark Forest, they need to toughen up. Master doesn't want weaklings. Therefore, I do not want weaklings." Apenclaw sniffed. 17:13, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar sharpened his claws with a rock. "Correct." 21:32, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Sir, I'll show you that I am not a weakling" Fogface meowed. He despised being called weak, especially by the one cat he admired most. "Hey Scourgepaw, come over here. I need you for something." he called for the black tom, knowing that if he killed him, he could finally be proven to be useful in his life. Bbun (talk) 21:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Scourgepaw pricked his ears and came running over. "What do you need, FogDORK?" Tigerscar's expression was emotionless. "Well...what is he here for?" the old cat hissed. 21:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "THAT'S IT!" ''Fogface hissed. "''YOU MADE ME DO THIS, YOU DOG!" The gray tom leapt onto Scourgepaw, and raked his back. He proceeded to slice open his throat, hoping that he would finally die. Just to make sure that his death was sure to come, he leapt off of Scourgepaw and kicked him twice, one for each of his hind legs. "You've met a terrible fate, have you?" he sneered, and waited for the senior Dark Forest member to die. Bbun (talk) 21:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Scourgepaw's eyes began to glaze and froze with utter shock. He chocked his last words. "I thought I'd be here forever.....I thought I'd see WinterClan fall." He struggled to look at his leader. "Tigerscar, make them fall. Make Risingstar and Rowanstar die! And as for you..." he felt the blood pour out of him as he looked at Fogface. "You rot down here!" Scourgepaw froze, and let out a spasm of blood. HIs pelt color got fainter and fainter and he faded...forever. 21:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "That's what happens when you call me Fogdork." Fogface hissed at the pool of blood that was left behind. He then turned to the battle scarred tom. "Except for you, of course. You may call me Fogdork as much as you wish." Bbun (talk) 21:51, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Tigerscar smiled sinisterly. "Nice work, Fogface. That tom was annoying me." Dirtpaw padded into the clearing with some trainees. "What the hell happened?" 21:52, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "YOU MEAN YOU ACTUALLY APPRECIATE WHAT IV-" Fogface meowed with excitement, until he saw Dirtpaw. "Oh, it's you. Nothing much, except I went out and killed your mate. Don't dare lay one tiny claw on me, or you're going to get the beating of a generation." Bbun (talk) 21:55, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Dirtpaw growled in his face. "Tigerscar, I want to throw him in the hole!" Dirtpaw lunged at Fogface and slashed at his neck and eyes. "How DARE you, you son of a dog!" She ripped out one of his whiskers. 22:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "What hole?" Fogface meowed, and kicked the she-cat off of him. He proceeded to nick one of Dirtpaw's ears. Bbun (talk) 22:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Dirtpaw hissed and cut Fogface's face. "The black hole! Once, you're in, you never come out!" 22:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "FOX-DUNG!" Fogface hissed, and proceeded to claw at Dirtpaw's nose. He did not desire to end up with a death as terrible as landing in a void he knew he could never escape from. Bbun (talk) 22:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Tigerscar hissed. "Dirtpaw, you imbecile! That was supposed to be a secret for the leads!" Tigerscar looked around. "Members and trainees of the Dark Forest. It is time!" 22:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Fogface stopped fighting Dirtpaw for a moment and sat down. He wondered what his boss had to say next. Bbun (talk) 22:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Tigerscar narrowed his eyes and looked around. "There is a hole, cursed by StarClan. Fall in it, and it will take generations and generations to ever return. We;ve lost members in it before. Once in, never out." 22:24, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Fogface shuddered at the thought of the chance to never return. "How does one get out of said hole, Master?" he asked, glancing at the black tom. Bbun (talk) 22:27, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Tigerscar's glance shot over to his minion. "They don't." 22:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Tornpaw skulked out of the shadows. "So... if we were to lure on of StarClan in... possibly one of the kits... they wouldn't know any better?" he meowed, grinning as if he had a plan. Ravenfangthat awesome ladeh 22:37, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar grinned. "I like your thinking, Tornpaw. That is exactly what would happen." Tigerscar laughed evilly as he imagined Colin Kaepernick/shot. 22:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Uh, Master, are you alright?" Fogface asked. He wondered what he was thinking about that would make him finally show emotion for once. Bbun (talk) 23:08, February 9, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Shadefur lept down in front of Sharpshadow. "Once I lived a solitary life here in the Dark Forest.' he meowed, circiling him. "That is, until the training started. Now I am training future warriors for our side of the battlefield. Once StarClan is defeated, I go back to my old life here." he paused. "Simple." (lolnotsimple) [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 00:17, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Heavystar growled at Cygnetfeather. "Cygnetpaw, train!" he hissed. Cygnetfeather growled. "It's Cygnet''feather'', smart ass." she hissed. "And-" she began. She leapt into the air and plummeted down on Heavystar, pinning him down with strong paws. "I ''am ''training." she snarled. [[User:.Feather|→Danisnotonfire']] 13:56, February 11, 2013 (UTC) (A continuation of the StC rp) "Rarekit, we're in Daddy's favorite spot." Hawkkit mewed. Wrenkit pointed with her small forepaw to the black hole, "What's that over there?" she asked. The small brown tabby thought it looked like an interesting place to explore. She thought that under the hole, there were many tunnels to explore. (foreshadowing again) Bbun (talk) 23:16, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Tigerscar smiled. ''Maybe I can lure one of these idiots into the hole... He circled them. "It's a slide...why don't you check it out, Wrenkit?" 23:23, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Fogface was walking by when he noticed that the black tom was with some kits. "Damn," he meowed, "you must be really high on catnip if you're playing with kits, sir." ----- Wrenkit squealed as she got near the black hole. "Hmmm, I'll wait until Rarekit comes over and joins me!" she mewed to herself. Bbun (talk) 23:29, February 11, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Tigerscar batted Fogface. "Just watch," he whispered. He looked at Rarekit. "Get over there!" 23:36, February 11, 2013 (UTC) "Ok, Mister Wrenkit's Daddy!" Rarekit padded up to Wrenkit. "It looks like fun!"--- Apenclaw had enjoyed taking over Creekstone's body. She had felt Creekstone's emotions... She hadn't even tried ''to fight back. 23:52, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar watched as the kits slowly got closer to the black hole. ''What fools, I will now terminate them from the Clans and all life forever! Tigerscar slowly snuck behind them, creepy as soft as a mouse. Say goodbye, kits! In a single shove, Tigerscar sent the kits plummeting. Around and around they went, going down like a drain. 19:36, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hawkkit stood there clueless about the situation. "Daddy, when will Wenkit and Warekit get back up?" he mewed. Fogface dared to say, "So you were actually planning to throw two unfortunate kits into that hole? That's amazing!" Bbun (talk) 19:40, February 12, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Tigerscar laughed evilly. "They'll be back...just give them awhile. A long, long while." 19:44, February 12, 2013 (UTC) "Okie daddy." Hawkkit mewed, and padded up close to his father. Fogface whispered, "You know that one day that kit is going to find out that those two are goners, and he will go into a crying fit, do you sir?" Bbun (talk) 19:46, February 12, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Tigerscar shrugged. "He's stuck as a kit three moons old, that won't be anytime soon," he whispered back. He looked at Hawkkit. "Now, go back to Fallowheart." 19:51, February 12, 2013 (UTC) "Got you, boss." Fogface meowed. Hawkkit squeaked, "Okay, see you later Daddy! I want to play with you again, because you're the best daddy in the whole wide world!" The gray-black-white tom bounded over to the StarClan border, where he gave one last glance at his father before entering StarClan once more. Bbun (talk) 20:14, February 12, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Tigerscar stared wide eyed, but looked down, pushing all good feelings down the black hole. Tigerscar winked at Hawkkit before he went, and turned to Fogface. "Well, Fogdork. I just killed kits again." 20:18, February 12, 2013 (UTC) "I know you did sir." Fogface meowed. "Still can't believe you managed to father such a sweet little kit. Most kits I know go all "MOMMYFOGFACEISBEINGMEANTOMEWAHWAHWAH" or something like that." Bbun (talk) 20:38, February 12, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Tigerscar sat down. "Now, since there will be a day, seasons and seasons from now where I won't be here, you will rule this forest." He looked at the gray tom. "What shall we do next?" 20:41, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Fogface thought for a moment. "Hmmm, how about we go scare the daylights out of that prick you call Rowanstar, and then we train the trainees like there's no tomorrow?" he suggested. Bbun (talk) 20:47, February 12, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Shadefur licked his paw. Shadowslash hissed. "Arrogant tom." Shadefur growled and pinned him. "What was that, fleabag!" he snarled, his large fangs bared. "N-Nothing." Shadowslash muttered. Shadefur licked his paw from where he had drawn blood from Shadowslash and stalked off. [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 20:50, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar purred. "I like it, Fogdork, I like it." 20:55, February 12, 2013 (UTC) "YOU DO?" Fogface meowed. He never knew that his boss would accept his simple plan. Bbun (talk) 21:02, February 12, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Blacknight wanded around the Dark Forest. As usual, he was thinking about his mother, who he hated, and his brother, who hated him. He regreted killing Starlight only because then he would probably have lived longer, and his brother would still love him. He snapped out of it, and brought back his thoughts about how much he belonged in the Dark Forest. He knew he was evil, and was happy about it, and he knew that his mother deserved what she got. Then, he snapped out of his daze when he bumped into Fogface. "Oh, Fogface, sorry, I was just, um... Thinking." He meowed, but then he remembered to keep his mean attitude. "But seriously, watch where you're going, Fogface. Some cats are trying to plot." He hissed, showing his yellowed teeth. 00:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Whoops, sorry Blacknight. Didn't mean to go bump into you." Fogface meowed. "I know some cats in here are trying to plot their way out, but we can't all be perfect." Bbun (talk) 01:05, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Bbun "Plot their way out? Why the hell would they want to leave? I belong ''here. I was just plotting my revenge on someone in StarClan. Or, well, three cats, not one." He meowed. ''I could be friends with this cat. He's not mean like everyone else. Or, well, not ''as ''mean. he thought. 01:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, I see." Fogface meowed, twitching his tail. "But sometimes, there's some little brats who just go around meowing that they didn't deserve to go here." the gray tom continued, blinking one of his eyes. Hey, this cat isn't as bad as some of the others! Maybe he could be of use to me. he thought. Bbun (talk) 01:13, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Shadefur appeared out of the bushes. "Fogface. Blacknight." he dipped his head. "I have news to report." ------ Yellowflower whisked by the three toms and waved her tail. "Scram!" Shadefur snarled. Yellowflower dashed away. ----- Bloodpaw yawned. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 01:15, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hah, well they're idiots. If we're here, we deserve ''to be here. And I fit here more than I would StarClan, anyway. StarClan is full of idiots and brats." He meowed. "Like Snowstar." He said aloud, even though he thought he just thought it to himself. 01:18, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ''Mistyflower... that weak fool of a medicine cat. ''Shadefur thought. "I'm here to discuss the possiblity of a new trainee." [[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 01:20, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Agreed." Fogface meowed to the gray tabby tom, then switched his focus from the tom's darker gray tabby tail to Shadefur. "Oh, really? Who?" Bbun (talk) 01:23, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Bbun "Who, Shadefur?" Blacknight asked. 01:24, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Ravenkit of WinterClan. She is my former apprentice's daughter, the one that... that turned 'on us." ''he spat the last words. "She attacked her mother in her free will. Even though she is young, I was thinking about visiting her the first night of her apprenticeship." [[User:Mossnose33|'So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 01:27, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Oh really?" Fogface meowed. "Why train the daughter of a traitor? She'll end up just like her mother, I can tell." Bbun (talk) 01:30, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Shadefur hissed. "Not nessicarily, Fogface." he meowed, remembering his own past, and how he used to be a good cat once. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 01:35, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Tigerscar hissed. "Fogface, lets go. We need to meet the one called Hawkheart." Tigerscar padded off and hid in the bushes off towards the AutumnClan and WinterClan border. Vengeance is here. 21:56, February 18, 2013 (UTC) "Alrighty sir!" Fogface meowed eagerly, padding away from Shadefur and Blacknight and into the AutumnClan-WinterClan border. Bbun (talk) 21:59, February 18, 2013 (UTC)Bbun Blacknight turned away from Shadefur and walked off, back into one of his "thinking" sessions. 15:21, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Tanzaniteshadow appeared in the Dark Forest. She looked around. "Sorry if I don't come anymore." She murmured. "I have kits now, but..." ' [[User:Shadow Force|''I heard u liek]] ''Mudkipz?'' 20:01, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Shadefur vanished into thin air. (What he's a ghost okay) [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 20:48, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Firespark looked at her paws. They were stained with Lostpaw's blood from her constant abuse. No matter how much she tried to rinse off the blood, it was still there. [[User:Mossnose33|'''I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...]] 20:59, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Owlpaw appeared behind Fogface. "Hiya!" she mewed. "I came along, Boss. You mind? Oh, can we stop at SC? You know, socialize with our old homies? Oh, aren't we meeting that Hawkheart type? He has had blood on his paws. He would be invaluable. Master would be pleased too, Boss! 19:16, March 8, 2013 (UTC)" Risingfeather sat in her usual willow tree, the branches gnarled from its age. She liked the tree because of the softness of the bark, and how easily she could sink her needle-sharp claws into it. The black she-cat wrapped her tail around her paws, sighing softly and closing her eyes for a moment. At the moment, everything was going according to plan for the former medicine cat...WinterClan's newest leader was mere putty in her paws. Influencing him and shaping his future would be easy. She had been visiting Risingstar in his sleep from time to time, and she knew her regeneration would be soon, once granted the chance. Slowly, she opened her eyes, her black pupils enlarging to adjust to the forest's dim lighting, namely provided by the glowing mushrooms nearby. For once, it looked like things would turn out well for her in the end. Risingfeather smiled faintly at the thought, a far-away, almost dreamy look in her eyes. Quickly, however, she brushed the feeling aside, narrowing her eyes, glaring out over the forest. No. I can't believe that....I felt this confident when I birthed those ungrateful brats. When the life of my Clan hung in my paws, and I picked off everyone one by one....I felt this way before she killed me. But not again. I'll have my revenge, and no arrogance or false hope will blind me. 21:25, March 8, 2013 (UTC) "Here again...?" Gingernose lifted her head. She must of managed to doze off again, as she was back in the training place, completely ignorant of the shenanigans happening in Summerclan. She smirked, before practicing a few fighting moves on a a felled tree.Aradia Ampora (talk) 02:32, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Cygnetfeather's eyes blazed. The darkness was making it hard to see, but it was fairly easy for others to see her. She shook out her fur and looked across at the rows and rows of trees that just seemed to eternally go on and on. There wasn't an end to the forest in sight, and Cygnetfeather couldn't help feeling a pang of shock and regret that she'd made this place a home. She still couldn't understand why she wanted to die so badly, and why the Dark Forest felt like the best place to be. She flicked her ears at the sound of an eerie buzzing. She twisted her vision to see a massive mosquito planting itself into the parting of her fur. Letting out a hiss, she batted it off and swatted it away from her. The white she-cat ventured deeper into the forest, her paws skitting against sharp pine needles. She could barely feel the pain, and so she began to run, to avoid having to pick them out due to the uncomfort it caused her, and because it slowed her down. Her green gaze flitted around the forest, but all she could see was the same thing; endless trees. Bare, leafless trees that shafted no light between the branches. The only light source that stopped the forest from being completely pitch black was the eerie light that eminated from mushrooms that seemed to be glowing mysteriously. Cygnetfeather longed for there to be an end. Her paws itched to run across a land where she knew was heading somewhere. But this was her home now. She was stuck here. '''"I'd rather be hated for who I am than be loved for who I changed to be" 18:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Shadefur had given up on Ravenpaw. She was already a weak failure, in his opinion. I need a new apprentice. It's not the same practicing with the other dead cats instead of teaching a living young cat who is oblivious to everything. ''Yellowflower appeared out of the bushes, purring. "Nice seeing you around." she purred, rubbing against his chest, her tail flicking under his chin. "Leave, she-cat. There's nothing left for you here anymore." Shadefur snarled, unsheathing his claws. "Come find me when you change your mind!" Yellowflower stuck her nose in the air and trotted off, still waving her tail to entice him. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!]][[User talk:Mossnose33| Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...''']] 18:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Signature Category:Roleplay